Tales From Beyond The WriteOff
by Ultrasaurus
Summary: I'm fairly certain Juliet has been written off the show ; . But that doesn't mean she ceases to exist, right? Here's my take on what she's doing. Oneshot... Jean? Duliet?


**A/N: I haven't written (on here) for a looong time. If you care why, check my profile. And in the likely situation you don't, enjoy!**

As the sun slid down behind the Queens skyline, a lone taxi pulled up to a rather nondescript brick townhouse, the kind occupied by soft spoken accountants who weren't too fond of children. A slender, pale woman stepped out of the taxi, giving the driver a rather generous tip (and how could she not? He spent the whole trip telling her about his 8 children). The woman strode up to the front door of the house, walking with a wisdom and weariness not too common among young adults now days. Before she could even ring the doorbell, the front door swung open and she was face-to-face with the tall brunette who she had been longing to see for so long.

"Hey! I've been expecting you!"

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you flung the door open" she teased, smiling and exposing her extra-long canine teeth

"El Oh El. So, come in, won't you?"

The pale woman nodded and stepped inside, moving towards the leather couch that was almost hidden behind an oversized television. She thought back to when televisions were the size of a breadbox, back when they didn't have color, or back to when they didn't even exist. The brunette, bringing in a couple soda cans from the kitchen, sat next to her.

"So... I take it you fooled them, then?"

"Oh yeah, and it was elaborate too. I paid this mummy to trap us under a sun roof, so I could be 'hypnotized' and 'kidnapped' by him to save my life. I even put on a big show for Justin about pretending to want to die rather than this." She laughed softly. "Yeah. Right. So, did you ever get Alex off your back?"

The brunette sighed deeply before answering. "Yeah. She was a real stalker about it, though, popping into my dreams and all that. But what I did to get rid of her was a stroke of genius: I came back to her, was a jerk on our date, and presto. One more dream after that, and that was it. And now that she and Justin are gone, we can finally do what we've been wanting to do."

"Yes we can." The woman said, quoting a line she had picked up from a presidential candidate, or maybe it was a children's show that purported to teach Spanish, she didn't remember. Oh well, that didn't matter right now. Before she could have another pointless musing, she leaned into the brunette, embracing him in a passionate kiss.

...

In a denser New York district, Alex suddenly looked up from her cell phone. She was standing behind the sub shop counter, 'working'. She looked at Justin, who, in standard nerd fashion, was sitting on a barstool and doing homework.

"You know... I don't know why, but suddenly I feel like kicking Juliet's butt." Instantly she regretted her words, remembering Justin's tendency to cry when remembering Juliet. Still, that _was_ the truth.

Justin glared at her, although fortunately he didn't look remotely close to tears. "And...? Although, now that you mention it, I do feel like kicking Dean's butt..."

...

Back at the house of the mild-mannered accountant, the pale blond woman was getting re-dressed, rather embarrassed. She looked down at the brunette on the bed, who was semi-conscious and pressing an ice pack to his neck. She had pulled out as soon as she realized what she was doing, but the two shallow punctures still stung like crazy, she was sure. She could remember when it had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry. It's just I haven't been... like _that_... with anyone for a long time, and my instincts got the better of me. Try again tomorrow?"

The brunette laughed, trying to seem tough. "Ah, it's no big deal. Yeah, just text me first. My uncle might not work tomorrow."

"Alright." And with that the woman was off, flying as a bat into the night, back to wherever she lived currently. The brunette laughed again, fishing his cell phone out of his jean pocket. No more Alex, no more Justin, no more studio audience. Life was good...

**A/N: Not what I had planned to write, but the story took hold of itself. What do you think? I tried to make them happy, rather that the unknown lives they're leading on the show now (mostly Juliet, we know Dean moved).**


End file.
